Alive
by everybreatheverymove
Summary: AU: Originally written as a Tumblr prompt: April is a homicide detective and Jackson is the coroner; both of their lives intertwine when they're forced to work together on a daily basis, but can this lead to more than just work?
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, another story! I promise this one won't be that long though, and I'm on a three-week break now so I should be able to update all three of them equally! Anyways, special thanks to everybody on Tumblr who asked for this story and wanted me to write a full-blown fic about it. It's a completely new genre for me but I think it worked out alright, but let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kepner, come on!"

She turns to the sound of her partner's voice, quickly grabbing her coffee, now gone cold, before she jogs to catch up with the other woman.

"You're running late this morning." Lexie, her partner, teases with a grin.

The redhead stares straight ahead and sighs, "I was at home reading a book all night, before you start making assumptions."

The slightly younger woman laughs and holds up her hands defensively before sticking them into the pockets of her long red coat, "I never said anything. But, maybe it might be a good idea if you got out every once in a while."

"I'm fine, Lex."

"I just meant to a club or whatever. We're still young, we should enjoy it while we can. Besides, you need loosening up."

"I am... loose."

Lexie rolls her eyes, "Kepner, you're far from fucking loose. When was the last time you even kissed a guy?"

"That's none of your business." She warns her and flicks her red hair behind her shoulders as they arrive near the site.

"Look, I know that you have your whole virgin 'til marriage thing, but come on, just one party?" Lexie pleads and snaps her fingers, "Oh, my birthday party tomorrow night?"

April laughs, "Why are you dead-set on loosening me up?"

"Because you need it. You walk around like you've got a stick up your ass."

She takes a sip of the liquid as they walk and chooses to ignore her comment, slipping under the yellow _Caution_ tape and stopping in front of a hole in the ground.

April stares down into the hole and raises a brow, "Grave?"

The man on the other side of the gap nods once and looks up from his notepad. "Caretaker said he came down to water the flowers at five this morning, and found our vic lying just lying there. You wanna know the best part?" Alex, the man (another detective on her team) asks.

She watches as Lexie walks around the site and kneels down on the other side. April looks back up at Alex, "What's the best part?"

"Before this morning, the grave was already used and covered."

Lexie perks up, "So... what? They dig up a corpse and throw somebody else down there?" She frowns and glances down at the grace again.

"Do we have a cause of death?"

Alex looks over at her, "I'd say our guy here was shot. And judging from the blood spatter, I'd say it was pretty close range."

April points down at the body resting in the ditch, "Let's get him out of there as soon as possible and down to the coroner's office. And then get the crime lab down here and do a sweep of the place."

"You expect them to search the whole freaking graveyard?"

She crosses her arms over her chest at Alex's question and raises her brows, "I expect them to do their job." She tells him pointedly before turning on her heel and walking away.

Lexie laughs beside him, watching as he pulls a face behind the redhead's back. She smacks his arm with a 'tsk', "Don't piss her off."

"It's not my fault she's not getting any." He retorts, closing his pad and storing it away in his coat pocket. He steps closer to Lexie with a soft smirk, "You doing anything later?"

She rolls her eyes, "Alex, you have a girlfriend. And I have a boyfriend. Don't do it."

"You're telling me you haven't thought about it?"

He shrugs as he asks and reaches out to touch her arm but she pulls away, "Mark is gonna beat your ass."

Alex chuckles and backs away, hands help up in front of him, "No need to bring violence into this, Grey."

Lexie walks away then, following her partner's footsteps towards the car.

She slips into the driver's seat and glances over at April, taking by something on her phone.

"Dirty text message?"

April licks her lips, "Is that all you ever think about?"

The brunette shrugs before starting the ignition, "Uh, yeah, because I haven't sworn myself over to Jesus."

* * *

Sometime later during the day, Lexie's pulls April away from a conversation. She tugs on her arm and leads her down the hallway until they reach the elevator.

Stepping inside, April frowns with confusion, "What are you doing?"

Lexie shrugs, "Our beautiful coroner has some news."

"Beautiful?"

"Please, Kepner, you've seen the guy." She says as thought it's suffice. "His face is fucking delicious."

April gasps and opens her mouth, "Oh my god, did you-"

"No, no. I wish though, right? Can you imagine that guy above-"

"I really don't wanna hear this."

Lexie continues anyway, holding her hands open wide as they leave the elevator and walk down the dimly lit hallway, "Jesus Christ, those hands. I mean, i know they're inside dead bodies all day but holy-"

"Lexie."

"What I wouldn't give to see those eyes when he-"

"Lexie!" April snaps and turns to her partner, her tone sharp and her eyes daggers, "Shut up." She spins back around and turns the handle to the office, passing through it quickly and leaving the brunette to trail behind.

"We got a cause of death?"

The coroner glances up briefly from the other side of the room, his green eyes catching hers quickly with a grin, "I've got a time of death."

April goes to reply but finds herself cut off by the other woman in the room,

"That's great, but we really need the cause." Lexie says as she steps forward and leans against the table, pressing her elbows into the cold steel. She stares over at him, watching intently as he stands up and comes closer.

Jackson, the coroner in question, rolls his eyes and slides the chart across the table so she can read it herself. He stops beside April and peeks down at her with a smile.

The redhead nods and softly returns the smile, chewing down on her bottom lip as she casts her gaze down to the chart that her partner is fondling.

"Well?"

Lexie lifts her head, "He was poisoned?"

"That sounds a little weird for a graveyard dump." April adds and creases her forehead.

"Your guy here ingested a lethal dose of cyanide. I'm guessing her didn't inflict it on himself so I'll let you two geniuses work that one out." He folds his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"That explains why he's blue at least. How long does it take to kick in and kill someone?" April asks as she looks over at the dead body across the room.

He shrugs, "I'd say between 2 to 5 minutes, tops. The victim should heavy breath for a while first before they feel the punch and then they lose the ability to breathe in oxygen, if that helps at all."

Lexie nods and drops the chart onto the metal bed before slipping her phone from her pocket and quickly dialing a number. "I'll be right back." She rushes out through the door, leaving the other two ponder in an awkward quiet.

April keeps her gaze on the corpse while he just stares down at her for a moment, letting the silence take over as he steps closer to her.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

She lifts her head at his question, a gentle blush covering her cheeks as she chews on her bottom lip. "I never said yes. I said I'd think about it."

Jackson smirks and pulls his gloves off before folding his arms back over his chest as he raises a brow, "That was a week ago."

"Well,I- I had a lot of stuff to do." She attempts, letting her shoulders rise and fall, and licking her dry lips as she daringly looks up at him.

"Like what?" He steps closer to her, pressing against her side and reaching a hand to her waist until she takes a tentative step back. He sighs and closes his eyes for a short second with a frown.

April swallows a breath, "Okay, uh-" She begins, turning to face him completely and slipping her hands into her pockets as she lets her teeth bite down on her bottom lip, "Fine."

"What's fine?" He grins like a child and she can't help but let out a soft giggle.

"I'll have dinner with you." She replies back and he takes another step forward.

"Yeah?"

She slowly nods again and smiles, "Yes, okay? Now, can you please sort that out?" She points over to the man lying dead cold across the room on a slab and pulls a face, "I skipped lunch so that's-"

He licks his lips, "So, you are going to be very hungry later." He reasons with a slight nod and smirks when she blushes again at his supposed innuendo.

Jackson moves a hand past her waist, reaching forward to retrieve a fresh pair of gloves and she pauses still as he moves so close against her. She thinks that he's doing it on purpose, making her all nervous and twitchy around him just to rattled her cage and make her want him a little bit more. But she won't, she can't, or at least she tells herself as much.

He applies his fresh pair of latex gloves and grins down at her, tapping his hands together between them and watching her every move. She tilts her head to the side and looks away for second before glancing back up at him, her breath cutting short when she finds that he's still gazing down at her.

"What?"

He chuckles, "I'm just wondering how long you're gonna stand there."

April frowns, "I'm waiting for Lexie to come back." She explains with a shrug and he grins and leans down to her level.

"Yeah, she's not coming back." He informs her and walks away then, going back over to the other side of the room and grabbing a bottle of bleach. He picks up a mask and pulls on the strings, "I'm gonna start cleaning him up so you might wanna-" He indicates towards the door with a smile and she nods quickly.

"Right, yeah." She scratches the back of her neck and shakes her head lightly as she heads for the doors.

He calls out behind her as she leaves, slipping the mask over his face to cover his mouth, "I'll see you at seven."

April just bites down on her lip again with a obvious smile as she waves him goodbye and passes through the door, trying to convince herself that she's not excited about her evening plans.

* * *

"We got a name yet?"

Lexie shakes her head and leans back in her chair as it spins around, "I don't get it. I mean, somebody digs up a grave, snatches the body and then replaces it with some random guy?"

"And rob the body." April adds and taps her pen against the desk repeatedly. "We haven't got an ID on the vic yet so we can't contact his neighbours or family members." She pauses for a second and tugs at the corners of her mouth, "Random mugging?"

"Unless our homeless mugger was also a necrophiliac, then I doubt it." Lexie points out, throwing her pen across the desks and groaning aloud, throwing her head back. "Hey, what time are you finished tonight?"

April lifts her head, "Uh- Seven, I think. So, in two minutes." She smiles.

Lexie nods and pouts, "God, I can't believe I said I'd work 'til eleven today, and then Mark goes and changes his schedule so he's off on Wednesdays. Unbelievable! We were supposed to have celebratory sex tonight."

"Aww, what are you celebrating?"

"Our amazing sex yesterday." Lexie smirks, before sitting upright all of a sudden, "Hey, you're not doing anything, right? Can you take my shift?"

She's kind of worn out, and tired, and wants nothing more than to curl up on her couch with tea and a book.

But she can't, because she promised an impossibly handsome man that she'd have dinner with him.

April falters and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, "Actually, uh- I have-"

"You ready to go?" Jackson asks as he turns up next to her, leaning his elbows against her desk patiently.

She takes a deep breath and slowly nods, looking over at him unsurely. She quickly glances over at Lexie, who sends her a 'wtf' look.

He seems to sense that she's not feeling it and he smiles, "You're gonna bail on me again, aren't you?" He asks her quietly, tapping his fingers against her untidy desk.

April sighs, "I'm sorry, I just- This case is- I'm sorry. I promised that I'd go to dinner with you, and we will. We'll go out. I made you wait over a week for my answer so yes, we'll go." She stands up and grabs her jacket from the back of her chair quickly. She hurriedly slips her arms through the sleeves and closes down her computer before picking up her cell off of the desk. She glances down at it briefly before slipping it into her pocket and chewing on her bottom lip again, a habit of hers that he can't help but enjoy.

She smiles for one last time at her confused partner, and turns around to start out the building when he follows and walks by her side, "So, we were gonna go to this nice restaurant downtown. I mean, it's not _too nice_ or anything but it would have been _nice_, you know?"

The redhead raises a brow, "Do you take all of your lady friends there?"

"That depends if you're one of my lady friends or not." He tells her and holds the door open for her as they leave the building and walk toward the parking lot.

April starts to head to her car when she feels him tug on her hand and pull her back to him. She follows suit and stops in front of his car, slipping into the passenger side when he points at the door accordingly.

* * *

"This is actually much better than some fancy restaurant."

He nods beside her and holds out another beer, "Drink?"

April gladly accepts the drink from him and takes a sip before cradling the bottles between her hands. She stays silent for a moment, staring down at the material of his couch, her eyes drifting to his jeans, "Thank you."

"You are completely welcome." Jackson tells her, leaning down and placing his half-empty bottle on the wooden floor. He falls back against the side of his couch and watches as she shifts comfortably on her end. "Are you okay?"

She nods eagerly and forces a smile, "Yeah, yeah, I'm just a little worn out from this case."

"You not catch the guy yet?"

"We haven't even identified the vic. No prints, no ID. He's not in the system."

Jackson ponders for a second, "No witnesses?"

She shakes her head and slightly frowns with a sigh, "None. We have nothing, but this guy is just- I mean, you saw him. He was young, and I bet he had a family who cared about him, maybe even a girlfriend, and we can't even tell them that he's gone because we have no idea who they are, or who he is." She stresses and runs a hand through her hair.

He doesn't think he's ever seen someone look so perfect and comfortable in a pair of jeans and a sweater. She has this effortless glow about her that makes it incredibly difficult for him to not jump her right there and then. Her red hair is sprung across her shoulders and her face is perfectly shaped and natural.

She bites her lip again and crosses her legs beneath her body, her hands clasping the bottle of beer tight between her hands. She seems out of it, distant and he leans forward to snap her out of her trance. "April." He whispers and she turns to him after a moment.

"Yeah?" Her voice is almost mute and he can't help but rest a hand on her waist and draw her closer to him.

Jackson glances down at her mouth, his eyes darting between her eyes and lips and watching as she licks her lower lip. "I'm gonna kiss you."

Withing a second, both of his hands are on her waist and she's pulled against him, her hands flat against his chest as he kisses her . She pulls away after a moment, her right hand grasping at the collar of his shirt needily.

"That... uh-" It's been what seems like forever since she's been kissed, and his obviously talented mouth is not helping her situation.

He nods and tugs at the bottom of her sweater to pull her flush against his body, his hands cupping the back of her neck and dragging her face back down to his own. He smashes his lips against hers again, his tongue seeping through between her teeth. She bites his tongue, but he doesn't pull back, instead he just smirks against her mouth and traces his hands down her body until they rest on her thighs, spreading her legs so she straddles his waist with expertise.

April moans against him and lets the bottle, still in her left hand, drop to the floor, neither of them flinching as it falls with a clank.

His hands smooth up and down her thighs slowly until they stop at the waistband of her jeans and she pauses against him when he pops open the button and unzips them. She doesn't back away, but instead mutters against his mouth, "Don't do that."

He frowns and slips his other hand up the side of her body to cup her face, "Why not?"

"I'm not sure-"

"There's a first time for everything, right?" He teases her before he bites her bottom lip.

She moans against his entire body and wraps her arms around his neck tightly, finding her own body arching backwards when he slips his hand down the front of her jeans, rubbing against the front of her underwear.

She doesn't have the heart to tell him to stop, or to inform him that she's never done this, or that she promised she wouldn't. The thought doesn't cross her mind because he's making her feel _this_ good and she doesn't want it to ever end.

Jackson grunts when she moves her hands down his chest and presses them against the front of his jeans, her fingers messily toying with the zip.

It's the ringing of her cell phone that almost stops her grinding against his body but she quickly grabs his hand to keep it in place against her womanhood, to make sure he doesn't stop the wonderful sensations erupting within her.

He pulls away from her lips and groans, letting his eyes shut though he continues to touch her slowly. He drops his head back against the side of the couch before gazing up at her with those green orbs of his, "You need to answer it."

April whines and deeply bites into her lip, her teeth almost drawing blood from the aggravation. "But- I- I'm-" She slams her hands against his chest and tosses her head back then, her hip movements slowly coming to an end against his lap as she capstones. He can't help but keep his eyes on her as she climaxes above him, her body convulsing with every thrust against his body. She shivers again and finally lets her bottom lip slip from between her teeth. She swallows a sharp breath and opens her eyes gently, her hands shaking against his toned chest.

His face is in awe, and he softly smirks, "Did you just-"

She simply nods, out of breath, and licks her lips, "Yeah."

"Was that your first-"

"Yeah."

She drops her head to his shoulder and he sighs shortly. "_Jesus Christ_." Watching her react to him in such a way had to be one of the best things he'd ever seen or shared as an experience, and the fact that it was her first orgasm did unspeakable things to him.

"My phone-" She leans over the couch and retrieves her phone from his coffee table, checking to find a missed call from Lexie. "Crap." She groans and stuffs her phone into her pocket quickly. Staring down at him, she cups the sides of his face and kisses him sweetly, "I have to go."

"You can take my car." He tells her as she moves off of him and stands up, brushing herself down and fastening her jeans back up.

She frowns, "Are you not gonna-"

Jackson holds back a grin and glances at his lap, which she copies and notices his obvious arousal.

"Oh, shit." She mutters and he nods.

"It's fine, just- Go." He picks up the forgotten beer from the floor and takes a swig as she picks up his keys from the table, "Come back later?"

April smiles and sends him a quick nod before slipping through the hall and out the front door, leaving him to take care of himself.

"Jesus Christ." He breathes out again, rubbing a hand over his face as he lies back against the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, it's late, but hey, at least you're getting an update. Also, thank you to japrilshowers on Tumblr who came up with a certain line in this chapter... you know what you did :p Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where the hell were you?"

April runs a hand through her hair and rolls her eyes, "I was home."

"Whose home?" Lexie pries, tilting a pen back and forth between her fingers and spinning in her chair.

"None on your business."

The brunette laughs, "Oh, come on, Kepner. You can only play the virgin card for so long when you start dating our hot-as-fuck coroner. Oh my gosh, did you do it?" She adds curiously when she spots the grin on her partner's face.

April licks her lips and groans, "Ah, no! Do you have to be so freaking-"

Lexie smirks and stands up, walking over to her desk, "Yes! Because if I don't help you get laid then who's going to?" She shrugs, "Besides, I'm guessing I interrupted whatever it was the two of you were doing, so I'm sorry, and I will trade shifts with you tomorrow so you can go back to his place and get some."

The redhead nods, "Well, thank you. And... yeah, you kind of interrupted something." April throws her coat down on her seat and raises a brow, "So, what did you call for?"

Her partner lifts up a file and tosses it down on April's desk, "We got a hit. There were tires marks about thirty feet away from the site and a shop cam around the corner caught a matching vehicle driving away within our time span."

April quickly flicks through the pages, her eyes briefly registering the information, before she stands up, "Find the driver?" Lexie nods so she continues, "You bring him in?"

Lexie starts to walk away, and April follows behind. "He's waiting for you." She pushes open a door and lets the redhead walk in front of her, "Richard Davis, meet Detective Kepner. You're gonna have a lot of fun with her."

The man across the room turns around and raises a brow as he eyes the redhead, "Oh, I'm sure I will." He's middle-aged and his grey hair is slowly starting to show. His jeans are faded, and he pulls his hoodie tighter against his chest as he takes a seat at the cold metal table. "Tell me, Detective, you got somebody keeping you warm at night?" He pries and taps his fingers against the desk.

April rolls her eyes and ignores Lexie's grin. She slams her folder down on the table as she takes a seat across from the culprit and lets out a sigh, "I don't believe that's any of your business." She leans back and folds her arms over her chest as Lexie closes the door behind them.

The brunette sits beside her, crossing her legs and flicking through the man's papers.

"Tell me, Mr.- Davis- was it? What were you doing on Thursday night?"

He grins, "What were _you_ doing, m'am?" He casually shrugs and leans back in his chair with a smug expression.

April sighs again, gently leaning over the table and eyeing the man carefully, "What I choose to do in my own time is none of your business, _sir_. So, if you've not going to co-operate with us and tell us where you were Thursday between ten and eleven pm?"

He sits up straight in his seat, "Hey, your cop friends dragged me in here and I ain't even got a clue why, alright? How about you give me some answers and I'll give you some back." He reasons.

The redhead licks her lips and takes a sheet of paper from the file, before sliding it across the table. "Okay." She watches his face as he frowns with disgust at the picture. "This guy? He died Thursday night. He was murdered, shot even. Do you know who he is?"

He grimaces and flips the picture over, his lips curling in horror, "Look, lady, I ain't ever seen that man before. I swear it." He holds his hands up and raises his eyebrows sharply, "Did you find the guy that did it?"

"What were you doing at the cemetery?"

"What are you talking about?" He asks, lowering his palms and laying them flat against the metal desk.

Lexie pipes up then, "We found tire tracks from a car not too far away where we found our guy here." She points down at the picture and he frowns again, "Tire tracks that match the tires on your car. So, what were you doing there?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

* * *

"Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"I don't think he's telling us everything." April explains, tossing the file back down on her desk. She grabs her jacket and manages to slip her arms through the sleeves just as Lexie speaks up.

"Where are you off to?" The brunette smirks and crosses her arms over her chest with a hitched brow.

April blushes, letting her long hair cover her face as she leans down to pick up the keys laying on her desk. "I have to return these."

Lexie laughs and sits up on her desk, across from the redhead's. She rests a hand down and stares at the other woman, "Is that you're gonna do?"

"Why are so obsessed with my sex life?"

"I think you mean_ lack thereof_. In order to have a sex life, you'd actually need to have sex, Kepner." Lexie tells her, "Besides, you're my partner, I just want what's best for you."

April raises an eyebrow quickly before looking down to button up her jacket, "What has sex got to do with us being partners?"

"Uh, if you're getting some then you're not so uptight, which means that I don't have to listen to you whine about crap all day long." She explains matter-of-factly with a shrug.

Kepner softly smiles and grabs her purse from the chair before she turns to leave. "I'll see you later."

"We have a job to do, you know!" Lexie calls out behind her as she walks away.

"Well, I have other stuff to do." April teases, pushing the doors open to leave the building, and only just catching her partner's '_don't forget about my party tonight!_' as she goes.

* * *

She somehow manages to find the main key on his set, slipping it through the lock and closing the door behind her as she enters his apartment. She settles his keys down on the tray beside the front door and drops her bag on the floor.

She can't hear him moving about, but she figures that he's awake. She pushes open the door to his bedroom lightly, creeping her head inside and spotting his ready-made bed. So, obviously, he's awake.

All of a sudden, she hears a door open behind her and she turns around abruptly, her hands flying behind her to grasp the door frame.

"Crap!" She diverts her gaze as he speaks, leaning down to pick up his dropped towel. "Shit, uh- You didn't-"

She swallows a shallow breath and shakes her head, leaning back to glance up at his ceiling. "Nope."

She's kind of embarrassed, and she won't admit to him that she caught a glimpse of his entire body. Like, all of it. Face, chest and everything down below.

"Sorry. You kinda caught me off guard." He wraps it back safely around his waist and smiles, stepping closer to her.

She figures that she can't exactly be bashful around him, not after what they did - or rather, what _he_ did _to her_ - last night.

His hands are suddenly on her hips and her mouth is going dry at the sight of him stood so close to her, like that. "Shouldn't you be working?"

She shrugs and bites down on her bottom lip, "Shouldn't you?"

Jackson smirks and stares down at her, "Touché." He jokes and moves a hand up her side until her cups her cheek. "What happened at work?""

April tilts her head to the side as she lets out a soft yawn, "We have a suspect in custody." She informs him and fidgets beneath his gaze, her eyes catching sight of his bathroom. She's desperate for a cold wash and she's craving a fresh shower.

"Do you wanna-" He grins and moves back slightly so she can head into his bathroom. April walks around him, slipping through the doorway and shrugging off her jacket.

"I hope you don't mind."

He shrugs and follows her into the heated room, stopping by the sink and pulling open the cupboard. He grabs his toothbrush and paste, and averts his gaze from her body.

He makes a note to himself to not watch as she strips and to mind his own business, but when she drops her panties to the floor and steps inside_ his_ shower, he almost looses it. How is she still a virgin when she looks like that? He recalls her telling him about Jesus or the Church or the Bible or something that he doesn't care all that much about, but then he thinks back on the way she reacted to him last night and he can't possibly imagine why she doesn't want to have sex.

"Do you have any soap?" She peeks through the shower door and smiles, clearly oblivious to his strained control.

Jackson closes his eyes for a brief second, leaving his toothbrush in his mouth as he reaches over to pick up a bar of soap. "Jesus," He mutters quietly as he turns around, her naked form almost pressed up against the glass of his shower. Why the hell-

"Jackson?"

He nods and gently hands her the bar, "Right."

His fingers graze her wrist and she holds back a gasp. Quickly taking a breath, she nervously pulls her hand away and grabs the door to close it, unable to when he presses his hand against the other side.

"April."

She loses it when he says her name, his voice low and husky, and his eyes dark and boring into hers. His toothbrush is dropped onto the floor and his free hand is on his waist, resting at the edge of the towel. His gaze is so intense that she can only nod, and open the door back up, and let him slip inside and close them in under the hot stream of water. His towel's gone and forgotten about, and his hands make their way to her waist, gently pushing her back against the tiled wall.

"I can't-" She tries to tell him, her head leaning back against the wall as he traces his hands up and down her sides delicately.

He nods and swallows a breath, "I know." He's not going to force her into anything, or make do something that she doesn't want to, but he feels the desperate need to be close to her, to breathe her in.

Her hands are on his face then, cradling his mouth against hers as she attacks his lips. Her tongue darts across his lips and he gladly accepts her, moving his hands to rest against her behind as she bites down on his lip.

She can feel him pressed against her and she stiffens (ignoring the irony), her hands moving down his neck to his chest carefully. "Jackson, we-"

"I know." He repeats, leaning down to capture her lips again before he moves away from her. "I just- I really need to touch you."

April closes her eyes and sighs, running a hand through her wet hair and licking her lips, "Okay."

She feels him grasp her hips and turn her around, her palms pressing against the cool tiles as he places his hands on her hips.

His fingertips trail across her pale skin, tracing every freckle and imperfection, failing to find any actual fault in her body. He thinks it's a little ridiculous that she looks this way, and has her incredible personality, and yet still manages to be insecure and alone most of the time. He doesn't think she should ever be alone, and he's tempted to follow her anywhere, just to touch her gentle skin and kiss her soft lips.

His naked body is pressed to hers and she can feel every inch of him beside her, but she restrains herself. She stops herself from touching him back, from entertaining the idea that maybe she could want something more than to be touched so sweetly.

He slips his arms around her waist, and he holds back from sliding his hand down between her legs, from touching her that little bit more. She's tense against him, her body rigid to his touch and he sighs, leaning down to rest his forehead against her shoulder comfortably.

Jackson closes his eyes, his mouth pressing gentle but long kisses against her shoulder-blades. He wants nothing more than to touch her fully, completely, and feel every inch of her body, of her innocence mixed in with his experience. He's so damn captivated by her, though he fails to know when he started to feel this way, and he's so drawn into her everything that he finds his self-control incredibly difficult to handle whenever he's around her.

The words fall from his lips before he has time to realize them and she simply gasps, "I want to ruin you."

It's so deep and dark, and his voice is so raspy and hot that she barely stands against him. Her hands press harder to the wall as he eyes drift closed and she chews down on her lip nervously.

She's not supposed to feel so turned on by those words, so bewitched by the feel of his hands against her skin and the sensation of his lips against the base of her neck.

"You shouldn't say things like that." She warns him mutely, her tone quiet and needy as she moves away from him. She turns back around then, folding her arms over her chest and staring down at the soaked tile floor.

"April." He says, running his hands through her hair and cupping her face gently between his hands. He kisses her again, his mouth devouring hers hungrily, all tongue and teeth, until she softly moans and pulls back.

"I can't." She reminds him, taking a quick step around his body to leave the small space. She pushes the door open and steps outside, picking up his previously abandoned towel off of the floor. It's damp, but she doesn't tell him that she only uses it because it smells like him. And she can't get too close to him, so she'll settle for his scent instead.

He follows her out of the shower and picks up another towel to wrap around his waist and he watches as she picks her clothes from the ground, "The, uh- You can change in my bedroom." He tells her and she simply nods. She passes through the doorway, and makes her way into his room, closing the door shut tight behind her.

In all honesty, she kind of wanted him to ruin her.


End file.
